ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Upchuck (Earth-50)/Timeline 1
Upchuck is the Infinimatrix's DNA sample of the Perk and Murk Gourmand from the planet Peptos XI in Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse. He is the Timeline 1 equivalent of the canon Upchuck. Appearance Murk Upchuck has his Heroes United appearance, but the stripes on his face are shorter. The sprout-like growths on the back of his head are slightly larger and his tail is slightly longer. Perk Upchuck has his original series appearance, but his colors match the color palette of Heroes United. He has visible lips and the stripes on his face are darker. The sprout-like growths on the back of his head are slightly larger. His eyes are green and the part of his outfit that covers his legs is white. The Infinimatrix symbol is on his stomach and is recolored black and green. Transformation Sequence Murk Upchuck Ben slams down the Infinimatrix's dial and is engulfed in a green light. As the transformation track begins playing, Ben hovers in a dark green background with light green bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him. Perk Upchuck Ben slams down the Infinimatrix's dial and is engulfed in a green light. As the transformation track begins playing, Ben hovers in a dark green background with light green bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him. Powers and Abilities Both Upchucks have four very strong, adhesive tongues that can stretch to great lengths, allowing them to latch onto large objects and reel them in with relative ease. Both Upchucks' mouths can stretch, allowing them to swallow objects larger than themselves. They are connected with a trans-space bladder dimension where they store all the "food" they eat. They can sense when other Gourmands are in danger. By breathing air out of their mouths, both Upchucks are able to fly. The items ingested are converted into explosive balls of liquids that can be expelled with great accuracy. Perk Upchuck can also make them curve, like a boomerang, shuriken, or frisbee. Murk Upchuck hasn't shown this. Perk Upchuck is able to take a surprising amount of punishment for a creature of its size, taking the force of a moving car impact as well as surviving after being thrown through a wall. Both Upchucks can eat and spit out energy, such as lasers, in the same way he eats and spits out acid matter. Murk Upchuck can spit out slime. Perk Upchuck hasn't displayed this. Murk Upchuck has very strong and durable tongues. Weaknesses Both Upchucks have a limit to how many big objects they can swallow at once. Both Upchucks are slow when they eat a lot of things and become excessively fat. Otherwise, they are somewhat quick, considering their small size. If either Upchuck does not spit out something he eats, he will get very fat and rendered immobile until he spits it out. Perk Upchuck cannot consume Earth food, while Murk Upchuck is able to do so. History Appearances Trivia *Credits to Echoson for the infobox images. *Perk and Murk Upchuck share a slot on Playlist 2 in the Infinimatrix. Gallery Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Gourmands Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Tailed Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Space Survivability Aliens Category:Slime Aliens Category:Acid Aliens Category:Eating Aliens Category:Clawed Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens